Crateria
|0=Enscripture |1=MackX |2=MackX2 |3=!E |4=BSB |5=LC_h}}Crateria.png |Caption= |0=Samus Aran comes across an uncanny statue of Mario on Enscripture's Guardians |1=The fully grown baby Metroid searches for food on the first version of MackX's Crateria (Smetroid_main) |2=Goku and Frieza get an odd sense of déjà vu on the second version of MackX's Crateria (Smetroid-PlanetEscape!!) |3=Nui Rama fighting Kano on !E's Planet Zebes |4=Ridley annoys Scizor by mistaking it for a Zebesian under his command on BaganSmashBros' Tourian Gate |5=Samus Aran reaches out to the fully grown baby Metroid on Luiz Chuck_hikaryo's Crateria Statue room}} |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=SamusAran78's version Enscripture's version MackX's versions EXShadow's first version EXShadow's second version !E's version BaganSmashBros' version Luiz Chuck_hikaryo's version}} Crateria is an area located on planet Zebes that appears in both Metroid: Zero Mission and Super Metroid, and is notable for being where Samus lands her gunship during the events of said games. Much of Crateria is situated on the surface of Zebes, with the only parts of it descending into the underground regions being from Super Metroid, where the remains of old Tourian can be found. In M.U.G.E.N, Crateria has been made into a stage by various creators. Many of the individual versions are either based on the landing site area or the room with the golden boss statues from Super Metroid, though both of EXShadow's versions take assets of the Crateria area from Metroid: Zero Mission, but aren't based on any room in particular. SamusAran78's version SamusAran78's version uses sprites of the statue room and the fully grown baby Metroid from Super Metoid, as well as few sprites for the two enemies that appear at higher altitudes; while the room itself is in the background, the statue has been moved further forward to be nearer the combatants while still retaining its place as a background object, though the statue sprite has been noticeably scaled up as a result of this. There are a couple of life forms that can bee seen on the stage, the most prominent is the fully grown baby Metroid that flies around behind the combatants and in front of the statue, always following the camera to keep itself on screen, the other two life forms in the stage that reside in the statue room are a purple Geemer that hangs inverted near the right side of the stage and a Ripper that darts between either side of the stage at high speeds. While the stage camera moves vertically enough to allow for Super Jump compatibility, a high z-offset that leaves the stage floor close to the bottom of the game window combined with the camera moving upwards at the slightest vertical movement of a character means that it doesn't take much for the stage floor to disappear out of view. 'Videos' Enscripture's version Enscripture's version uses sprites of the room that contains the four golden boss statues from Super Metroid, with the sprites of the higher sections of the floor being lowered to be on the same level as the lowest sections, in order to create a flat surface for combatants to walk on. Similar to the source game, the room is filled with water up to roughly knee height, while the eyes in the statue pulsate on and off at differing intervals; unlike the source game, the door on the left side of the room is missing and, for whatever reason, the spriting around one of the rocky stalactites on the ceiling has been altered. Owing to the nature of the sprites being used, the stage isn't overly wide, and although there is a reasonable amount of vertical room to allow for Super Jumps, the camera scrolls up at the first instance of upwards movement by any of the combatants. 'Videos' MackX's first version MackX's first version of Crateria uses sprites ripped directly from Super Metroid in order to emulate the appearance of the landing site from said game, complete with falling rain and the occasional flash of lightning; Samus can be seen standing on top of her gunship to the right of the stage's starting position, with the gunship gently hovering up and down. The stage's camera allows for a fair amount of horizontal movement, but barely moves an inch vertically when a character jumps, ensuring that characters using a Super Jump will rise out of sight above the game window, furthermore, the stage's high z-offset places them almost at the very bottom of the game window, so certain gauges might drop out of sight. 'Videos' MackX's second version MackX's second version of Crateria is similar to the first version in that it uses sprites ripped directly from Super Metroid, but depicts a self-destructing Zebes during the game's escape sequence, which includes elements such as large, explosive flashes occurring somewhat frequently and the ground that combatants stand on shaking violently while small explosions and smoke seep out from below the surface of the planet. Samus' gunship can be seen to the right of the starting position, though by going to the very left of the stage and waiting for a small period of time, Samus can be seen emerging from the blue door and running towards her gunship, at which point she will jump into it and leave the planet for the rest of the match. It is worth noting that this second version allows for even more horizontal movement than the first version, but still has the issue of a high z-offset value placing the combatants nearly at the bottom of the game window, and while the camera does have more vertical movement, it still doesn't go high enough to allow for characters using a Super Jump to still be visible on screen. 'Gallery' MackXCrateria2img.png|Samus running towards her gunship with the blue door open MackXCrateria2img2.png|Samus screw attacking to the top of her gunship 'Videos' Super Metroid Mugen - Planet Escape Samus Aran vs Ridley (Mugen) EXShadow's first version EXShadow's first version of Crateria uses sprites of the aforementioned area from Metroid: Zero Mission, though the stage's layout doesn't resemble any of the rooms from the game, instead being a basic layout consisting of a stage floor surrounded by a wall on either side, with a blue door built into both walls. Because of the stage's simplicity, the only animated element is the light rain that can be seen falling down onto the battlefield. 'Videos' EXShadow's second version EXShadow's second version of Crateria doesn't have much of a visual similarity between itself and the Crateria area that appears in Metroid: Zero Mission, though the sprites of the Chozo totems are taken from said game and would thus imply that the stage is meant to be set somewhere in Crateria. Rain that falls heavily onto the battlefield is occasionally joined by a bolt of lightning appearing in the far background, though this rain is not enough to extinguish the flames that perpetually burn within the hands of the two Chozo totems that are situated directly behind the combatants; a thick river of what appears to be fog flows around the stage's floor and travels in a westerly direction, only going out as far as the two Chozo statue heads situated on either side of the stage. 'Videos' !E's version !E's version of Crateria takes place in the area where Samus lands her gunship during the events of Super Metroid, with the gunship in the near background overlooking the fight and heavy rain pouring down onto the battlefield. Combatants start on an 'elevated' platform which collapses shortly after the match starts, crumbling into nothing when it crashes into the ground below; not long after the platform crumbles, Samus' gunship eventually catches up with the fight and continues to hover in the near background, with both the gunship and the combatants remaining on the lower ground for the rest of the match. On the left side of the lower ground is a green door that would lead deeper into the underground parts of Crateria in the source game, while on the right is a Chozo statue that is holding a glowing blue orb. The stage camera follows any character that does even the slightest vertical movement, though it also tries to keep characters using Super Jumps as centred as possible. 'Gallery' !ECrateriaimg.png|Once the floor has collapsed !ECrateriaimg2.png|The green door on the left !ECrateriaimg3.png|The Chozo statue on the right 'Videos' Rotom Update...Again! (Download Link in Description) Random Mugen Battle- Samus Aran vs. Zero Suit Samus BaganSmashBros' version BaganSmashBros' version uses assets of a Super Smash Bros. Brawl mod that looks like the statue room from Super Metroid,Brawl Vault - KC:MM Forums though in transitioning the assets to M.U.G.E.N, the textures have become blurry and gained very prominent colour loss, particularly noticeable with the large yellow eye on Phantoon's statue and the belly on Kraid's statue. Combatants start directly in front of the statues, which are overly large and require a character to jump so that more than the bottom half of them can be viewed, though even a character using a standard Super Jump may not be able to catch a decent view of Ridley's statue due to it being perched on top of Phantoon's statue; The stage is both wide and tall, so combatants aren't restricted on the amount of room they have to move around, although it should be noted that the stage's camera will follow any character that makes any form of upwards movement, whether it be a jump of suffering any degree of vertical knockback from an attack. 'Videos' Luiz Chuck_hikaryo's version Though the sprites of Luiz Chuck_hikaryo's version are taken directly from Super Metroid, the stage is only loosely based on its appearance in said game, as the room to the right of the statue room would actually appear below it once the floor under the statues had given way and Samus had fallen down into it (only without the Chozo statue), while the rest of the surrounding rooms use the Brinstar tileset as opposed to the Crateria one; the rooms themselves are strictly part of the background, as the combatants fight on a 'flooded' section in the foreground. A notable error can be seen with the animated blue door on the left, in which it doesn't quite line up properly with the static blue door from the main sprite, thus giving the appearance that there are two doors and one is layered on top of the other. 'Gallery' LC_hCrateriaimg.png|The Chozo statue sitting on the elevator to the right 'Videos' References Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Metroid Stages